marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fat Cobra (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Unnamed mother, Unnamed father, Multiple unnamed children | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Peng Lai Island | Gender = Male | Height = 6'7" | Weight = 652 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z Update #2 | Citizenship = Peng Lai | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Fighter | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Peng Lai | Creators = Ed Brubaker;Matt Fraction;David Aja | First = Immortal Iron Fist #8 | HistoryText = Early Life The man known only as Fat Cobra was born 111 years ago on Peng Lai Island, one of the legendary seven capital cities of Heaven. His parents were pig farmers, and his mother died giving birth to him. As an infant, his appetite proved so great, that his father could not afford to feed him, and he was left on the doorstep of an orphanage. As he grew, the orphanage found him to be a burden, and at the age of two years old, he was banished from Peng Lai. After his exile from Peng Lai, he was taken in by a Peking opera school and was trained in dance and acrobatics, as well as his first instruction in the martial arts. He went on to become one of the most promising young opera singers in all of China. He spent several years traveling with the Peking opera. He first killed in a coffeehouse in Cairo in 1924, in what started out as a drunken argument, and ended with Fat Cobra punching the other man through a wall. He then fled back to China and joined the army. He used different identities and fought for both sides in the Chinese Civil War, with both sides wanting to make him a general. He used the money he had earned to buy his way back into Peng Lai and began learning at a Kung Fu school ran by Iron-Crutch Khan. It was Khan who gave him the name Fat Cobra. His ultimate goal was to defeat Xiang Yao, the great snake who lived in the caves under Peng Lai. Doing so, he would earn the right to join the ranks of the Seven Immortal Weapons. Two days after his first attempt to defeat Xiang Yao, he washed up on the shores of the Chinese mainland, beaten to a pulp, partially eaten, and barely alive. He was found by a deformed old woman who lived along the shore. She nursed him back to health, but took advantage of him sexually all the time he was comatose. After recovering, he discovered that he had been exiled from Peng Lai a second time. In 1933, he began serving as a sidekick for Ulysses Bloodstone, embarking on a series of adventures that took him to the far corners of the globe, he traveled to the Savage Land and Monster Island and fought the Moloids and Fin Fang Foom. In 1939, he was the sole survivor of a team of Kung Fu commandos put together by British hero Union Jack to take down Hitler's secret death squad of S.S. ninjas led by the notorious butcher Herr Samurai. He was then invited to join the Axis-fighting squad the Kid Commandos along sidekick heroes Bucky and Toro, but he instead chose to sit out the rest of the war, preferring to teach self-defense classes at an all-girls college in Switzerland. He then spent a little time in Hollywood, California appearing in bit roles in films, and played defensive end for the Giants for two seasons until the league kicked him out for seriously wounding several protesters from the Ku Klux Klan. He eventually worked for an underground fighting circuit, than ranged from Wakanda to Atlantis, and for years remained undefeated in death matches. At one point, he even found himself in Olympus in an eating contest against gods Hercules and Volstagg. He helped teach Kung Fu to Elvis Presley, and at the height of the Cold War, he found himself in government service again, this time taking down Russians with S.H.I.E.L.D. and Nick Fury. After several years honing his skills, he tried unsuccessfully once again to defeat Xiang Yao, and wound up legless and paralyzed, and spent the following two years at a S.H.I.E.L.D. medical facility. Fat Cobra has also had countless romantic companions over the years, fathering an unknown number of children, but estimated in the hundreds. These children ultimately began to hunt Fat Cobra down with the intent to kill him. For years, they came after him from all over the world, and Fat Cobra killed them all, making him into the warrior that he is today, and giving him his ultimate victory over Xiang Yao. Biography By the modern day, he had forgotten most of this tragic history until reminded by his biographer Carmichael, who had learned his story after extensive research, a set of revelations Fat Cobra found most sobering. Fear Itself During the Fear Itself event, the doors to the Eighth City were on the verge of being opened again forcing Fat Cobra and the Immortal Weapons to reunite once again in Beijing with the addition of War Machine who had accompanied Prince of Orphans from Washington D.C. to close the gate. However, after being defeated by Titania and Absorbing Man, when the Immortal Weapons started the ceremony, Iron Fist had come under the possession of Agamotto which was creating a mystical interference in preventing the Immortal Weapons from closing the gate. After Iron Fist overpowered the other Immortal Weapons, a reluctant War Machine fought him and due to Doctor Strange infusing some magic to War Machine's gun, it allowed for Iron Fist to be knocked out, allowing for the ceremony to be completed. Wolverine & Gorilla Man Wolverine and Gorilla Man begin battling there adversaries that are trying to stop them. Unfortunately, since they are heavily outnumbered and overpowered by dragons, they are forced to give up as the old master and young boy are captured. Wolverine and Gorilla Man are left to the mercy of the dragons as the old master is pushed down a bottomless pit and they young boy is taken to the Jade Claw's hideout. There he is put to work in the fields. Meanwhile, Wolverine and Gorilla Man manage to free themselves, and with the aid of an immortal Weapon, manage to devise a plan to infiltrate the Jade Claw's base. They battled the Jade Claw and defeat them, Yuen Yee rescues the slaves. In a fight Soulstriker attempts to take Logan's soul, but fails due to Logan's run to Hell and back. With her domain is crushed Suwan runs back to China. In San Francisco, below the streets of Chinatown. Fat Cobra, becomes the new Black Dragon. | Powers = * Chi Manipulation: Fat Cobra is able to project his chi through his body for various purposes. He can heal injuries and regenerate although at a fairly slow rate. Presumably this also has allowed him to slow down the aging process. He can also channel a form of lightning that he can project as a blast or to entangle others with. | Abilities = Skilled in the martial arts, dance, and acrobatics; Fat Cobra is surprisingly quick and agile for his size. | Strength = Fat cobra possesses peak human strength at the least, and can lift at least twice his body weight. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Fat Cobra is over 111 years old * His favorite things are food and prostitutes. | Links = }} Category:Electrokinesis Category:Martial Arts Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Legless Characters Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobats Category:Humans Category:Actors Category:Teachers Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Multilingual Category:Military Personnel Category:Government Agents Category:Spies